


Bezoars, Horocruxes, and A Lightning Scar

by Pleasedonteatsalt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Depression, Multi, Other stuff that I think is interesting I guess, Possessed, because I am a mess and dont know how to catagorize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedonteatsalt/pseuds/Pleasedonteatsalt
Summary: Three months after the Battle of Hogwarts, lessons resume, the Hogwarts Express sets off to the castle, as if the scars of the recent events was just a bad dream. As the fast paced engine moves, it is lacking one thing, Harry Potter.Burdened with the weight of the dead on his back, Harry has no hope in his mind that he would ever be able to go back to what he considered 'normal'. (For a wizarding school of course.) He leaves his old life behind at the discovery that, even though Dumbledore has long since passed, and Voldemort has been defeated, he is still keeping secrets. Harry is tortured with the realization of dread as The Chosen One, is turning into the one thing he fears.





	Bezoars, Horocruxes, and A Lightning Scar

The roars of triumph were hardly clear through the raging thoughts of Harry's mind. In this room accommodating all of the bodies decaying and rotting around them, and already emitting a ominous stench that made him stop breathing, until the burning in his lungs caused them to expand full of air. People were beaming at him from all around, they had looks of awe, pride, joy, and wonder written on their faces, as they faced The Boy Who Lived. 'How many times has it been now?' Harry wondered, but the thought was quickly pushed from his mind. Harry had no idea how these people that he had grown up with could look at him with such admiration. How they could even bloody smile for that matter! Were they not seeing the same exact surroundings as him? When they gazed upon him did they not see that the blood covering him was not only the Dark Lord's and his fellow Death Eaters? At how it may be washed from his body, it still tarnishes his soul? Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape... His mind went blank, it shut down, those thoughts were too stressful to even contemplate at the moment. As his brain snapped on again, a dreadful feeling washed over him. He would pay for the innocent lives that gave up their being in his name, and it would be soon, very soon. With that dreadful though his focus snapped to the current situation, and with a heavy sigh, he gave these people what they wanted to see, a hero. 'After all', he thought, 'the sooner I get threw this, the sooner I came home.' And he smiled at the onlookers.

******* Three Months Later *******

Harry gazed at his sanctuary with fondness sparkling in his eyes, his parents old home mesmerized him. The depressing crumpling building still has a look of kindness about it, as if calling him forward. He walked across the overgrown yard, the wildflowers covered the area with what seemed a blanket of color. This feeling of elation caught him by surprise, it was been a while since a feeling, slight as it may be, stirred inside him. He hadn't been able to capture the true beauty of the home last time he was here, seeing as how when he gazed upon it he had been moments away from looking it Death's snakelike eyes. Harry shook the thought from his head, his brief feeling of happiness had subsided. Godric's Hollow was beautiful, he would be hurt when he had to leave. His eyes wandered straight ahead to the door, Harry pushed the stiff door, he didn't know what he had expected the house to be like. 'A least cold', Harry thought, 'there was a big hole in the roof'. The house was far from cold though, the gentle spring breeze drifted through the house making it extremely comfortable. The sitting room on which he walked into was extremely simple, the walls were weathered but you could still tell that the walls had been a light blue. In the far left corner was an organ coated in dust, while in the middle of the room sat a beat up sofa. 'Critters probably got into it', Harry guessed. By far the most magnificent thing in the room though was the large fireplace that sat across from the couch, that in no way compared to the brick structure's beauty. "Incendio", Harry muttered with a flick of his wand. His voice sounded foreign, but he soon got over the shock as he witnessed the fireplace roar to life. It lit up the whole room, and gave that 'homey' feeling. A reflection caught his eye, he turned to the organ to see that on top was a picture of his Mother and Father. Harry picked up the frame gently as if it were about to explode if not handled correctly, he wiped the dust coating the glass, and his heart lept. His Father's unruly hair moved light in the wind as James stared at Harry's Mother with such love and affection. James didn't take his eyes off her at all. Lily oblivious to the great show of love from her husband was looking at something outside the frame, her bright green eyes seemed content and happy. That rare feeling of joy sprouted in Harry's chest once more, as he saw their happiness before his eyes. Harry could've stared at he frame until the died, but an unexpected noise made Harry leap and drop the picture.

"It seems even the great Harry Potter gets scared," called a snide cold voice.

Harry froze, his hand found his wand immediately the instincts jumping at the sound of the voice. He slowly turned, this ‘whatever’ did not want to kill him at that immediate moment o else Harry would be lying on the floor, dead. Harry saw threw his peripheral vision that the stranger was tall, and wearing shades of the deepest black from his shoes, his hair matching, Harry realized he was staring into the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

“P-P-Professor!” Harry cried out, angry flooding his mind quickly. “What kind of sick joke is this!” This ‘Snape’s’ face turned to minor amusement at the befuddlement he must have caused the boy.

“Has Potter become too famous and special, to even address elders with a bit of respect?” The deep voice crooned still finding joy out of Potter’s predicament. “Before you die from your simple mind over processing, yes, I am Severus Snape. I killed Albus Dumbledore after he requested me to, I supposedly died from the snake Nagini’s poison.” At this Snape sneered as if he saw the same thing happen on a soap opera. “As I laid on my deathbed I entrusted you with my memories of you mother, Lily, and I am the Half-Blood Prince!” As Snape finished, Harry knew that indeed the very alive Snape stood in front of him. 

“B-B-But I watched you rutting die!” Harry shouted greatly disturbed by the fact he was not the only one to survive ultimate death that day. He stared at Snape with his eyes wide open, as if he closed them it would all be some harsh joke.

“Yes, yes,” Snape crooned obviously bored with the subject, “let us get through all your blubbering nonsense, shall we?” Potter stilled, as Snape rolled his eyes he seemed to believe that Snape would not disappear. “Now onto the subject of you, Mr. Potter.” As Snape looked at him a flicker of curiosity sparked in his eyes, but extinguished just as fast. “Do not even try to question me with your dim witted brain at the moment Potter,” Snape stated as Harry started to open his mouth. “I am here to inquire why you will not be joining the other seventh years at Hogwarts, Headmaster Mcgonagall is deeply worried by this, and the fact that you’ve deliberately ignoring her owls.” Snape’s interest seemed to rise as Harry gulped audibly.

“How did you find me?” He asked quietly, his surprise was quickly changing to anger. “I’ve been moving randomly-”

“Do you really believe that of all the immensely skilled teachers at Hogwarts that none of them would be able to track an eighteen year old boy?” Though he said it calmly you could see that his patience was about to break. 

“Voldemort was never able to track me!” Harry yelled, sounding more like a child than he wished. 

“Yes…”, Snape crooned, “but you also had a person that could use a brain. I’m sure you can thank Miss Granger once you return to Hogwarts.” Snape stated. Harry couldn’t help but audibly laugh. He was going back to Hogwarts? Out of all the things to come out of the Potion Master’s mouth. Snape raised a brow and simply asked, “will you put that wand away before I hex you for pointing it at me?” As Harry made no effort to move his wand he added, “Of course for my own safety.” At the evil glint in his remarkably dark eyes Harry begrudgingly put his wand back in his robes. Snape looked like he had just won the lottery, well as much as a bat that never smiled could. “So…,” he drawled, “back to the topic at hand…”

Harry was walking determinedly to the door with as much swagger as he could muster. As me reached the frame the door swung wickedly closed, making Harry stumble backwards. “Potter, I really think you should sit down so we can have our little discussion,” Snape said through gritted teeth, “and don’t even think of apparating, I warded the building before I entered.” 

Harry’s bright red face seems like it turned impossibly redder. Though, because of the rage he was keeping in at this point. Let it out-t-t-t-t-t… crooned a voice in his head. It made him shiver, but Harry oddly liked the feeling. “Now keep the rage in Potter!” Snape seemed like he was having a field day with this! That was the most amusement Harry had ever seen etched across his face. “Now if you would finally answer the question Potter, we’ll both be out of each other’s presence sooner.” Snape said coming back to his usual placid facade. 

“Fine…,” Harry muttered incoherent curses under his breath, “I have no desire to go to that filthy school one more year.” Harry’s anger was raging fast as the lies poured out, “I WILL NOT!” 

Snape did not seem bothered by the boy’s sudden outburst, “Potter…,” He seemed to be making up his mind. “That simply won’t do.” Before Harry was able to raise his head the Potion’s Master was in front of him, all Harry saw was his sleek black robes, before his feet were lifted off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I swear I have a plot. Please have faith in me. *
> 
> *Also, I'm going to go edit grammar mistakes and such soon, I'm just too lazy to go through it now.*
> 
> *Thanks for reading!*
> 
> (Will update by at least next week.)


End file.
